1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for recording vehicle events and for generating reports corresponding to the recorded vehicle events based on driver status.
2. Background Art
With conventional automotive vehicles, one or more keys are often shared between any number of drivers (e.g., parent/teen, employer/employee, owner/valet driver, or fleet vehicle owner/fleet vehicle driver). In one example, the parents of a teenager (or young adult) that is old enough to drive may provide the keys of the vehicle with the teenager. The vehicle may be equipped with various safety and/or driver notification features that may be enabled/disabled via a user interface based on the driver's needs. However, in some circumstances, the parent may not intend to have the various safety and notification related features disabled by the teenager. The parent may enable the safety and notification features prior to allowing the teenager to drive the vehicle, however there is no guarantee that the teenager may keep the safety and notification features enabled while driving the vehicle. Conventional vehicles fail to give parents, or other such primary drivers, the option of preventing teenagers that are eligible to drive or other such secondary drivers from disabling safety and notification features.
In most cases, the parent, employer, owner of vehicle, or fleet owner may not be fully aware of the manner in which the vehicle is being driven by the teen, employee, valet service provider, or fleet vehicle driver. Furthermore, new drivers, such as teens, may not be aware of what constitutes dangerous driving behaviors and may not have a mechanism for monitoring their own driving performance. In most cases, the teen depends on the parent to instruct and counsel the teen to improve driving habits. However, parents (or other administrators) cannot be in the car with the teen (or other secondary persons) all of the time.